brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:R-Drop1892
__TOC__ Power Miners * Hi, welcome to Brickipedia! I wanted to ask you as to why you have changed the names on the Power Miners pages (ie. Miner and Engineer). I know that that is what it says on Lego.com, however, because they have actual names, which is slightly more official, that's what we go by here. I wanted to ask you not to change it from the names on the article becuase we already have well built articles for them by their names and it is slightly easier to go by the actual names (such as Duke, Rex, etc.). Thanks, and if you have any questions, please feel free to contact me on my talk page. 21:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::The page 8192 Flame Machine is a set that has not been confirmerd or has any rumors about it. Please do not make pages about sets that have not been confirmed or have no rumors about them. Thanks![[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 16:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Please do not remove the Delete template from a page unless told to do so. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 16:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Please stop adding images to the Power Miners pages. For example, Sulfrix doesn't need to have 5,000 pictures of him. We know what he looks like. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 18:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: R-Drop1892 * Hi. Does this image have a confidential mark on it? Actually, could you please upload it? I'll see what it is and ask Nighthawk. Thanks, 02:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, were you talking about this picture? If, so that's been around for a while, and yes, it's okay to post it. 03:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *** I'll post it for you if you want. 18:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Userpage * Hi, just wanted to let you know that your recent userpage edit had to be reverted- the categories you added are for sets, minifigures, etc related to the theme only. We do have user categories though, which can be seen here, or you can add a corresponsing userbox which will add a user category for you automatically. 02:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: Power Miners * Hi. I'll change that. I do believe that those are the final picture of the set, just a little blurry. And is that actually Brains? I don't know (but then again, maybe I'm just blind). Let's wait to change that until the clear and final pictures are released. :), 22:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Confidentail Images * Hi. Please do not upload images marked with CONFIDENTIAL on them. This is currently up for vote right now, but until then, please stop. Thank you, 23:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Minifigure Wiki Hey do you think that you could join Minifigure Wiki? -BobaFett2 Thank you we are desperate for new users. -BobaFett2 erruptor hi uh why did you put erruptr as a she on the description for 8191 Lavatraz it says will the sneaky infernox help him break free. it says he not she. okay buy[[User:44899|'448']][[User talk:44899|'99']]''' still trying to get all power miner sets .''' 03:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Copyright violation 17:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC)}}